


The warmth within your touch

by YouKeepMeRight



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gwaine Being Gwaine (Merlin), Hunith is a badass, Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:27:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28286967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouKeepMeRight/pseuds/YouKeepMeRight
Summary: The first day of college. Merlin had (almost) forgotten about it. He hated the idea of being the "new guy". Finding new friends. Avoiding embarrassing questions. And right after he’d come to terms with his own sexuality! Being exposed to a bunch of muscular guys playing football wasn't exactly the comfortable situation he wanted to find himself in every day.For the prompt: college AU could be fun, esp if the knights are in some kind of frat.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42
Collections: Round Table Gift Exchange 2020





	The warmth within your touch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IambicKentameter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IambicKentameter/gifts).



> Dear Ken, happy holidays! I wish this silly fluffy thing brings you a smile :)  
> Disclaimer: I know very little about US colleges and frats, let’s say I invented my own version of them. Also, I invented an Ealdor Park in Massachusetts XD

A new life. That's what Merlin and his mother Hunith were looking for. A chance to change the present in order to have a better future. They were full of hope when they landed in America. They were going to live on the little hills of the Massachusetts suburbs.

As usually happened when there were new possibilities ahead, hope and fear swirled together in Merlin's head. He knew he and his mother had to leave Ireland for good after the dreadful business with his father. But all these new things were terrifying nonetheless.

"It's going to be alright, sweetheart, I promise," Hunith said, squeezing Merlin's hand. They were unpacking their luggage in their tiny but comfortable new apartment near Ealdor Park. It was a quiet place, and the view from the kitchen window was beautiful. Those huge old trees reminded Merlin of the forest they used to visit back in Ireland.

"Are you going to paint those trees, mum? The fall leaves are stunning!" Merlin exclaimed.

"One of these days I’m going to try, darling," Hunith answered, patting his head. "Are you all set for tomorrow?"

_Ugh._ The first day of college. Merlin had (almost) forgotten about it. He hated the idea of being the "new guy". Finding new friends. Avoiding embarrassing questions. And right after he’d come to terms with his own sexuality! Being exposed to a bunch of muscular guys playing football wasn't exactly the comfortable situation he wanted to find himself in every day.

"All set." Merlin gave his mother his most reassuring smile. He still had some paperwork to collect for school. It was going to be a long sleepless night.

**

After a fast breakfast and a frantic dash to catch the bus, Merlin arrived at the college administrative office out of breath.

"H-hello! These are my papers. I hope I've done everything right," Merlin said leaning on the office desk for support. From the other side of it, an old man raised his eyebrows.

"Who are you, young boy?" The old man asked. The plate on his desk said Gaius - Head of Secretariat.

"I’m Merlin. Merlin Emrys."

"Emrys? Isn't that an Irish surname?" The question came from a man standing in front of the secretary’s door, arms crossed. He was wearing the college sports uniform, and there was a group of guys sniggering behind him. Merlin seemed to have just found the school's bullies.

"Mind your own business," Merlin murmured, gritting his teeth.

"Uh, we have a lionheart here," the guy mocked, his friends laughing loudly behind him.

"Who are you bothering this time, Sigan?" A deeper voice asked from the corridor. Everybody turned to look at the source of the voice. Merlin's breath caught. There stood a gorgeous Greek God, blond and muscular, with the most beautiful eyes Merlin had ever seen.

"Pendragon. Why are you up in my business? I’m just trying to make new friends!"

“Piss off!” Merlin hissed, walking quickly out of the secretary’s office to escape from that embarrassing situation, heading towards his first class.

“Wait!” The Greek God shouted, but it was too late. Merlin didn’t want anyone to laugh at his red ears on his first day. It had already happened too many times in the past.

**

In the end, apart from the morning incident, the day went on quite smoothly for Merlin. He was just picking up all the new stuff and books he had collected in his locker when he noticed a folded piece of paper he didn't recall putting there.

On it, there was a phone number and a scribbled "Call me." Merlin turned the paper over for a couple of minutes in his hand, then placed it in his pocket with a shrug.

During his bus trip home, Merlin thought a lot about it. Who might have left it in his locker? Was it a prank from that Sigan guy? Merlin was both scared and intrigued by the mystery. In the end, he decided to give it a shot.

After a kiss on his mother’s cheek and a brief report to her on his first day, Merlin closed his bedroom door with hopeful anticipation. He had never had a secret admirer. There had been lots of men who grabbed Merlin’s eye at college. Maybe the sender was one of them. Merlin took the telephone his mother just bought that day and with trembling fingers began to dial the unknown number.

_Briing_

_Briing_

_Briing_

"Hello?" A deep voice asked. Merlin sat petrified on his bed, unable to answer. The voice was familiar. Was it the Greek God from that morning?

"Mate, come and try this girl," a playful voice on the other side of the telephone said from the distance. There were many voices in the background. Loud music was playing. It seemed there was a party going on. Merlin felt incredibly stupid and hung up. He sat on his bed, legs crossed until drowsiness had the upper hand.

**

On his second day of college, Merlin was even more nervous than the day before. He tried to avoid looking at anybody, minding his own business as best as he could. Unfortunately, he wasn’t able to do that for long.

“Look, the lionheart is back with us,” Sigan said to his friends in a mocking tone.

_“Why do bullies always go around in packs?”_ Merlin thought.

“Well, I value my education. But you’re not here for the same reason, huh? Nobody could put something useful in that thick head of yours,” Merlin replied, closing his locker with a loud thud.

Sigan’s face and tone changed abruptly. “Well, well, it seems our new friend here needs an extra lesson.” Sigan clenched his fingers and began to walk towards Merlin like a ferocious beast hunting his prey.

Merlin was still determining what to do with his flight or fight response when a warm hand took his own.

“Come with me,” the handsome blond from the day before whispered, and together they ran away from Sigan towards the exit.

Once they were outside, Merlin stopped to catch his breath.

“Hold on,” he panted. “Where are we going?”

“First of all, hello, my name is Arthur, what’s yours?” Arthur said. “Secondly, since your lessons for today are over and those bullies won’t leave you alone unless you hide for the rest of the morning, why don’t you come with me to my frat?” The blond concluded with a wink.

Merlin felt stunned. But for a brief moment, all his world focused on the hand he was still holding.

“I- I’m Merlin,” he said, his gaze going from Arthur’s smug face to their intertwined hands. Then Merlin furrowed his eyebrows. “But, if you’re taking me to the place where you were having a party yesterday evening, I’m not coming, thank you very much.”

“Ah!” Arthur’s face lit up with amazement. “It _was_ you, then. Why did you hang up on me?” Arthur had the expression of a wet puppy. Merlin felt the ridiculous impulse to hug him.

“Because you were at a party? With _girls_? Not exactly the moment I’d prefer to approach guys,” Merlin snorted.

“Oh, so you were going to approach me eventually,” Arthur grinned. “Good to know. Now, I really want you to meet those _girls_ my friend Leon was talking about.” Arthur began walking again and tugged Merlin towards a building with a shield made of stone on its front door.

“I really don’t see why I should…” Merlin complained feebly, but he continued to follow Arthur nonetheless. Merlin suspected the Greek God had enchanted him. He would never behave so foolishly otherwise.

“Oh, you should,” Arthur said with a smug smile, thrusting the heavy door open.

**

Behind the door, Merin found the unexpected. He thought there would have been empty glasses everywhere and sticky spots of alcoholic drinks on the floor. Instead, he found the most breathtaking hall he had ever seen, impeccable in its cleanliness. It seemed like an old throne room of some medieval castle, with wooden floors and stone walls. Against one of those walls stood out a huge cupboard filled with swords.

"Do you like my _girls_ , Merlin?" Arthur asked with a playful smile.

Merlin turned towards him with eyes wide open. "Are those real?"

"Yup!" Arthur put his hands behind his back and lifted his chest proudly. "We collect ancient swords and train in sword fighting. When we train, we listen to some music to hype us up. Our frat is called The Knights." Arthur explained. "We call the swords _our girls_ and those are the only ones you'll ever find around here. _Well,_ apart from Gwaine's actual girls who occasionally sneak out from his bedroom," Arthur added with a foxy grin.

"Oh, I see." Merlin took the opportunity to add. "I bet there are lots of girls sneaking out of your bedroom, too."

"Boys, actually," Arthur declared, proudly. "And no, not a lot, and they don't sneak out. I've got nothing to hide. Everything I do is under the sun."

Merlin flushed at those words. He couldn't believe that Greek God was on the same page as him.

"Speaking of the sun," Arthur continued. "Since you rudely avoided my last attempt to ask you out, do you mind if I walk you home this afternoon? We could enjoy the last warm sun of the year together."

Merlin looked at Arthur, feeling giddier the longer he stared into those stunning aquamarine eyes.

“Yeah, okay.” Merlin's smile could brighten up the whole room.

“Brilliant!” Arthur exclaimed. “I’m going to change into something more comfortable. Be right back!”

Merlin touched his cheek, warm and sensitive where Arthur had just left a butterfly kiss before he disappeared up the stairs.

**

Merlin was pacing up and down the hall, waiting for Arthur to return. Actually, he was on the verge of a panic attack. Questions crossed his mind: was Arthur serious? Could he trust this guy? Would he end up being another disastrous one night stand like Mordred?

“Breathe, Emrys!” Merlin told himself, pinching his arm.

With his eyes closed to control his emotions, Merlin didn’t notice the tall, long-haired guy approaching him.

“I could teach you some yoga positions excellent for breathing, if you like,” the other guy teased.

Merlin opened his eyes to another extremely handsome man. “Oh God, is everyone in this frat a supermodel?”

The stranger guy’s grin went impossibly wide. “Not God, just Gwaine. But you could call me whatever you like, love.”

“Keep your dirty hands off him, Gwaine!” came Arthur’s annoyed voice from the top of the stairs. The blond ran down quickly.

“You know I’d never steal anything yours, princess,” the guy named Gwaine said to Arthur, ruffling Merlin’s hair. “Besides, I think this ravishing man already knows who he wants.”

Gwaine left, swinging his hips, leaving a gob-smacked Merlin to deal with his restless heart. Arthur, for his part, smirked and looked completely at ease. He had changed into a red cable knit sweater that would have looked ridiculous on everybody else, but it was perfect on Arthur’s definite lean body.

“ _That_ was Gwaine. I forgot to tell you sometimes we found boys sneaking out of his bedroom, too. He’s a man-whore. We wouldn’t change him for anything, though,” Arthur offered Merlin his arm. “Shall we?”

Merlin took Arthur’s arm and they walked outside together.

**

It took them half an hour to walk all the way to Merlin’s apartment.

“So, why did you leave Ireland?” Arthur asked while they were crossing Ealdor’s Park. Dead leaves cracked under their feet, and the smell of hot chocolate prepared in a kiosk nearby lingered in the air.

“My father left us,” Merlin explained, his eyes focused on the ground to avoid Arthur’s pitying look. “We woke up and he was...gone. He just left a note to say he couldn’t explain, but he had to go for our own good. Mum did everything she could to get him back, to understand. In the end, we decided to leave everything behind and start a new life.”

“I’m sorry,” Arthur stopped walking and squeezed Merlin’s arm. “Fathers are difficult. Believe me, I know that. I really hope you and your mother can find peace here.”

“Thank you, Arthur,” Merlin said with a shy smile. “Do you have issues with your father too?” Merlin asked as they began to walk again.

“I could write a book,” Arthur said, and they continued to talk about their families for a while.

It was so easy for Merlin to open up to Arthur, he didn’t even notice the sky had turned cloudy when they finally arrived at Merlin’s front door.

“I’m afraid we’ll have an early snow this year,” Arthur looked up to the grey sky, pensive. “Wear gloves tomorrow, Merlin. I don’t want you to risk ruining these beautiful hands.” Arthur took Merlin’s hands between his and gently rubbed them to warm them up.

“Oi, I’m not a fragile girl,” came Merlin’s feeble objection.

“You definitely aren’t,” Arthur agreed and bowed his head to leave a tender kiss on the top of Merlin’s right hand. His lips lingered there a couple of seconds before Arthur reluctantly let Merlin’s hand go.

“See you tomorrow,” Arthur’s deep voice sent shivers down Merlin’s spine.

“Yeah.”

Once he was inside, Merlin leaned against the door, eyes closed. With a deep sigh, he touched his lips to the same spot where Arthur’s lips were a moment before.

**

For weeks Arthur walked Merlin home. It had become Merlin’s favourite part of the day. Arthur always waited for him near an oak just outside the college, and Merlin always welcomed the sight with a wide and joyous grin.

One day, they lingered a little longer in Ealdor Park and threw snowballs at each other, yelling like children.

“That was cheating!” Arthur shouted when Merlin threw a snowball directly against the back of his neck.

Merlin poked his tongue out and ran towards his apartment. “See you tomorrow, cabbage head!”

When Hunith opened the door, she found herself wrapped in her son’s cold, wet arms.

“I am so happy, mum,” Merlin said as he buried his face in his mom’s neck.

“I can see that,” Hunith patted her son’s head and gently freed herself from his grasp. “Now go and change into something warm and dry. I’ll prepare hot soup, then we can talk about that gorgeous friend of yours.”

Merlin blushed. “You- you saw us?”

“Of course I saw you, you were louder than wyverns down there,” Hunith answered, pointing towards the window. “Now scoot to your room and dry your hair before you catch a cold.” Hunith's tone was firm but affectionate, and Merlin immediately did what he was told.

They continued talking about Arthur over supper.

“I think I feel something for him, mum,” Merlin admitted. “I know it seems weird because I’ve just met him, but it feels like we’ve known each other for years.”

“You know, my dear child, I’ve noticed how happy you’ve been over the last few weeks,” Hunith said in a quiet voice. “You should definitely talk to him about how you feel.”

“You think so?” Merlin suddenly couldn’t wait for the next afternoon to come.

**

The next day, when Merlin arrived under the oak, he felt his stomach drop. Unexpectedly, Arthur wasn’t waiting for Merlin at his usual spot. When he turned around to see if Arthur was simply late, Merlin was surprised to find Gaius walking quickly towards him.

“My dear boy, I am glad I’ve finally found you,” the old man said. “I’ve been looking for you the entire day. Mr Pendragon left me a letter for you. Here,” Gaius handed him an envelope with his name written in beautiful handwriting.

**_Dear Merlin,_ **

**_I am sorry I couldn’t be with you today. I’ve got some family issues and I needed to come back home quickly. I’ll explain everything tomorrow. Dinner together, maybe? You’ve got my number, let me know._ **

**_With love,_**

**_Arthur_ **

Merlin hugged Arthur’s letter, the affection written on it, and ran towards his house, leaving Gaius mumbling behind him about young boys these days.

Arthur answered the phone after just one ring.

“Merlin, I’m so glad it is you,” Arthur whispered in a gloomy tone.

“What is it? What happened?” Merlin asked.

“My father wants our family to move,” Arthur explained gravely. “Our family business is expanding, and he wants me to become part of it. We’re moving as soon as I finish this year.”

“But you can’t...I mean, I know it’s your last year, but you’ve got a life here. And I’ve just met you,” Merlin’s voice became feeble. “You’re my only friend. I don’t want to lose you.”

“Oh, Merlin.” For a while, they listened to each other’s quiet sobs.

“We’ve had an argument about you, you know,” Arthur said out of the blue.

“What do you mean?” Merlin sniffled.

“I’ve told him I just met a special person and I didn’t want to leave him behind.” Merlin held his breath. Arthur continued. “He told me I’m a foolish romantic and that I need to understand my priorities in life. But Merlin, you’re my priority,” Arthur paused, then added. “I think...no, I’m sure. I love you, Merlin.”

Merlin stopped breathing. He stopped doing anything actually, apart from blinking rapidly and holding up the phone.

“Merlin? Your silence is killing me,” Arthur said in a little voice.

“Oh my God Arthur, I wanted to tell you in a fancy way! I even prepared a little speech, oh God Arthur, why are you so far away from me right now? I love you too, you big clotpole,” Merlin rambled.

Arthur let out a nervous and teary laugh. “So, dinner tomorrow night?” he said.

“Yes. I can’t wait,” Merlin answered. They hung up, grinning like the lovesick idiots they were.

**

The next evening was freezing cold. Merlin wore the only suit he owned, along with a long wool coat, and waited for Arthur to pick him up.

“Will you stop pacing for a minute? You’re making me nervous too,” Hunith complained.

“I’m sorry, mum, it’s just...everything seems so…”

“Unreal? Unbelievably amazing? Oh, I know, darling, I’ve been there. I used to feel the same when I was waiting for your father for our first date,” Hunith explained with a sad smile.

“Mum,” Merlin began, but his speech was interrupted by the sound of a horn.

“Go now, darling, don’t worry about me. Have fun and be careful.” She kissed him on the cheek as Merlin rolled his eyes at her admonishment.

“Don’t worry, mum, I certainly won’t risk getting pregnant!” Merlin shouted from the landing.

“Merlin!” Hunith shouted, exasperated, but she was laughing too as her son closed the door.

Outside, Arthur was waiting for Merlin on his motorbike, the visor of his helmet raised to reveal a smug lopsided smirk.

“Well, you are a vision,” Arthur asserted as he passed Merlin his helmet.

“You’re not bad yourself, cabbage head,” Merlin answered, getting on the motorbike behind Arthur. “Where are we going?” he asked as he hugged Arthur from behind.

“You’ll see,” Arthur breathed, and without warning, he drove off at full speed.

**

At the restaurant Arthur had chosen, Merlin looked around in awe.

“This is the poshest place I’ve ever been, and I visited Buckingham Palace a couple of times.”

Arthur giggled. “Only the best for you, Merlin.”

“You don’t need to impress me, you know?” Merlin squeezed his hand and smiled fondly.

Arthur’s expression turned serious. “Merlin, I want to start a life with you. I want to wait until you finish college, and then we’ll find a home together. I don’t want my father’s money. I only want you.”

Merlin’s eyes turned watery. He looked down at the napkin and started fiddling with it nervously. "Don't you think this is too sudden? I mean, I want you too, but I don't want you to regret this decision in a couple of years."

"I won't regret this," Arthur promised. "I love my family, but I want you to be my future family."

Tears streamed down Merlin’s face. "How can you say something like that? We barely know each other! What if these feelings aren’t real? What if…?" Merlin jumped when Arthur pounded the table with his fists.

"How?" Arthur growled. "How can you think something like that after everything we've shared so far? After what you said to me on the phone last night?"

"Maybe it was a mistake."

"Yeah, maybe it was." Without any other word, Arthur left Merlin to deal with his own broken heart and with the inquisitive looks of the other people in the restaurant.

Hunith came to bring Merlin home without commenting on her son's state. She simply hugged him tightly and drove home silently.

"I messed everything up," Merlin whispered, turning towards the window while they were waiting for the traffic light to turn green.

"What do you mean?" Hunith asked gently.

"I let fear get the better of me," Merlin explained in a higher voice, the self-loathing stronger than sadness in his tone. "He was so perfect, and I panicked like an idiot!" He almost shouted.

The traffic light turned green and Hunith turned left.

"Uhm, mum, I think you should have turned right."

"And I think," Hunith said in a decisive voice, "that I took exactly the turn I wanted. Pendragon house is this way. They’re so famous I already know where your boyfriend lives. Let's go get him back!"

Merlin whined, but he already knew there was no point in arguing when his mum spoke like that.

**

They tried to go to Arthur’s house, only to encounter a very angry Morgana, Arthur’s sister.

After Merlin knocked frantically, she opened the door. “If you broke his heart, I swear you’ll pay for it,” she said. “I knew something was wrong the moment I saw you running alone in our garden like a scared kitten. Where is my brother?” Morgana’s voice was calm and steady, but her tone could have scared off an actual dragon.

“I was looking for him, I had to apologize...listen, I know I look like a madman at the moment, but I need you to help me find him. I promise I’ll fix this.”

“You better,” Morgana replied bitterly. “Have you tried the main parks in the town? He likes to immerse himself in nature when he needs to think.”

Merlin’s eyes widened. “I know exactly where to find him! Thanks, milady.” Merlin bowed and ran back to his mother’s car.

“Mum, stop, I think that’s him!” Merlin shouted when they drove past Ealdor Park.

Merlin wasn’t surprised when he found Arthur swinging on a seesaw just beside Merlin’s apartment. The brunette jumped out of the car and ran towards Arthur. Arthur stopped swinging and got to his feet on the frosted-over grass.

“Merlin, what?” Arthur asked, but had to gulp back anything he was going to say when Merlin engulfed him in a crushing hug.

“I’m so sorry, I acted like an idiot,” Merlin whispered in Arthur’s ear. “I was so afraid you were going to behave like my father did, I panicked. I know there’s no excuse, but I swear, Arthur, _I swear_ ,” Merlin continued, looking into Arthur’s damp eyes, the blond head cradled between Merlin’s hands. “I’ll commit every hour of every day to make this thing work. I love you.”

Arthur lifted his hands, which had remained alongside his body the whole time, and caressed lovingly Merlin's cheekbones before bending down and kiss him on the lips.

**

Some days later, when Arthur had finally managed to convince his father to let him live his own life, Arthur introduced Merlin to his friends at the frat.

“So, that’s how we ended up together,” Arthur finished. They were all sitting in front of the fire after training, whiskeys and beers in their hands.

“Aww, you two are so sweet,” Gwaine said with a chuckle, and he walked slowly towards the armchair where Merlin and Arthur were snuggled together.

“Gwaine, no,” Arthur warned.

“Gwaine, yes!” Gwaine replied enthusiastically, jumping on them for a bear hug.

Leon facepalmed, sitting uncomfortably on his own armchair.

Elyan and Lancelot shared an amused look.

Percival raised an eyebrow.

When they managed to disentangle from Gwaine’s attack, Merlin and Arthur said goodbye and left the frat. The sun was already fading behind the hills.

Arthur offered Merlin an arm. “Can I walk you back home, Mr Emrys?”

Merlin smiled affectionately. “That would be very kind of you, Mr Pendragon.”

They never left each other's side and continued to walk together through life ever since.

**Author's Note:**

> Many many thanks to [gelishan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gelishan) for her patient work as a beta! And many thanks to the MerlinFicBookClub mods, you rock girls!


End file.
